The Monsters In Me
by goddessdee
Summary: Ryou has the curse of the werewolf, even worse, the power of controll. Has Deathshipping, Puppy shipping, Theifshipping, and maybe Puzzle shipping later on. Horrible summery, i know, but lemon, lime and fluff.
1. Chapter 1 My new pack?

Ryou looked at the rising moon, it was happening again, his bones creaked as they moved, his body sprouted white hair everywhere on his body, he grew a tail. Ryou had the curse of the were wolf. It was in his family sense Ryou's great grandfather made a deal with a witch. It was the cost of immortality. Every male in the family would live forever, though sadly the girls stayed mortal. Ryou's eyes watered at the thought of Amane, his long-dead sister, who died of a house fire, along with his his mother. The villagers burned it after seeing the men turn to wolves each night. After the fire, Ryou, the only survivor, went separate ways from his pack of relatives who banished him, blaming it all on him. Now, he sitting alone on a hill, letting the wind ruffle his snow white hair.

A twig snapped. Ryou's head jerked towards the sound, seeing nothing. Another twig snapped, on his right this time. Ryou got up, ready to fight if he really needed to. A shadow pounced on Ryou, knocking him off his feet. Ryou's first response was to growl, only to be licked on the check by another wolf.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!" the other wolf said happily. Ryou was taken aback, his family was proud, and would never admit to being happy to see another from there pack, unless it was a female in heat. Other then the pack, Ryou knew no one who would be glad to see him.

Ryou shoved off the new wolf and saw what he looked liked, tan fur, a golden caller, and golden earrings. He also had golden stripes of mettle around his wrists. Another wolf, looking much like the newer one, but with spiked up hair exited out of the woods also.

"Bakura, how many times have I told you to stay with us?" The spiked up hair one said, sounding pissed off not glancing at Ryou.

"Melvin, don't be mean to Bakura," the smoother haired one said, licking Ryou again. Ryou backed away.

"Listen I don't know wh-" Ryou was cut off short from being pounced on the back, he felt his scruff getting warm and wet, and the smell of blood filed the air. Ryou panicked and rolled, knocking this new wolf to the ground. His neck hurt, bad.

"Bakura?" The smoother haired wolf asked to the new wolf, who's pearl white fur caught in the moon light. Looking at this wolf, Ryou noticed how he looked almost the same, besides two bloody crimson eyes, which were in a hate-filled glare at Ryou, who was whimpering.

Bakura looked at this new wolf laying infrount of him, badly wounded from the attack. Bakura's hairs stood up, makeing himself look bigger and stonger. Marik called out his name unsertent. Bakura took a second to look at his mate, who looked prefectly fine. Bakura had smelt a new wolf in the air about an hour ago and departed from his little hunting pack to check him out, only to arive to see Marik licking him on th snout loveingly. Rage boiled through Bakuras blood.

"Stand up and fight!" The wolf classified as Bakura growled at Ryou. Ryou wimperde and tried to sink into the ground, never had he fought another wolf outside of his old pack, and he hadn't fought with his father in hundereds of years. Ryou always tried his best to stay out of other wolf's ways, he didnt like fighting at all. Suddenly warmth pressed against Ryou's body as Melvin stood above the young wolf, if Ryou had a human face, it would be blushing as thouht of how hot the wolf looked crossed his mind.

"Bakura, I forbid you to fight this wolf, he was of no harm to us, and you attaked him," Melvin's voice was firm, unbreakible. Bakura growled and took a step back acknowling Melvin's power. Melvin was Alpha after all, and no sane wolf would fight him. Melvin got off the new wolf and looked at him loveingly, for some reason Melvin liked this wolf, alot.

"Can we keep him?" Marik questioned. The pack wouldnt be too happy about us not bringing food back, but another mouth to feed, but Melvin didn't care. He had decided to make this new wolf his mate. Melvin nodded and nudged the albino up.

"My... My name's Ryou," The voice was weak and uncertaint. Melvin felt pity for his wolf, they had attacked him, and the three were outside of their tarritory too, so Melvin couldnt leave him alone, plus the wounds were deep, maybe one night before he'd die of blood lost.

"Where is your pack?" Melvin spoke the softest as he had done in the hundered of years he was alive.

"I... I don't have one," Ryou wimpered out, knowing that these wolves had a right to kill him just for that. Instead of a growl, Ryou found himself licked again, by the same wolf known as Marik. Bakura growled of jelousy as Ryou got to his feet.

"You do now, little Ryou," Melvin said smirking the best he could in this shape.

"We don't know him," Bakura pressed on, hateing how his mate, Marik, kept licking Ryou, "He could be a regular wolf, or a spy, or a witch," Bakura snarled.

"I... I'm werewolf, I was born with it, 3,0042 years ago," Ryou spoke, he felt as if he could trust Melvin and Marik, it was Bakura that sent shivers down his spine. Bakura glared at Ryou, Ryou wasnt helping.

"Hush now, Bakura's just being mean," Marik said as he started to traught home, makeing bakura, Melvin, and Ryou fallow.

Ryou woke up the next day human and healed. He felt great, beside the fact he was naked. Ryou blushed and noticed some pants and a tee shirt on the back of a shair and quickly put them on. He left the cabin of his "room", which was more of a house, and stepped outside. A tallish guy with blackish red hair that stuck upwards with golden bangs pointing up also came towards him. He wore a leather caller around his neck, a sleevless black shirt, and leather pants. He stopped infront of Ryou, glanceing over him.

"Your the new guy?" He asked quite boardly. Ryou nodded and took a better look around him, about 5 other people were outside looking at ryou. "Come on, I'm suppose to introduce them to you," He said, walking toward the others, who were in a circle-like matter.

"Hi, I'm Joey, and this is Seto," a blond haired guys greeted as Ryou joined, waveing his hand at the tall brown hair man next to him, who didnt even look at Ryou.

"I can tell you met my brother, Marik?" A silky voice questioned, Ryou turned to see a taned woman with silky black hair, wearing a white dress. Ryou nodded to her. "I'm Ishizu, I can tell the future," She greeted. Ryou just nodded, It wasn't weird for a werewolf to have a power, his father, Akifia, could steal anything becuase he could stop time, though it took alot of his power.

"I'm Mai, just your avarge were," THe only other girl greeted, she had blond hair, ad very large breasts. Ryou wondered for a quick second if they were fake.

"I'm Duke, I can heal people, you were pretty busted last night," The last person introduced himself, "oh, and the one that brought you over is Yami, he barely talks, so ignore him," Duke explained as Yami turned away and wen into one of the houses.

"I'm Ryou, i can... can contol anthing that breaths," Ryou quickly said, almost wanting to not let the others hear the last part, but sure enough they did. Ryou retreated back into his room, finding no more reason to talk. Ryou turned to face the bed to see Melvin on it, reading a book and eating something.

Melvin looked hot. Ryou blushed. Melvin wore faded jeans, his hair stook up much like Yami in an untamed way. The way Melvin was laying could show off his bronze abs, which glistened alittle. moveing back to his head, around Melvin's eyes were darken lines from old egaiptain chalk.

"Do you want something?" Melvin asked after seeing Ryou.

"I thought sinse i woke up here, that this is my room... sorry," Rou said, turning to leave to have something grab his wrist. Melvin gently tuged Ryou onto the bed.

"This is your room," Melvin said softly.

"Then... why..." Ryou couldnt finish his thoughts as Melvin kissed him before leaning back,

"Ryou, i was wondering, would you be my mate?" Melvin tried to speak gently. Melvin knew he was pushong his luck. He thought the awnser would be no, Ryou had just met him after all, and as shocked as Ryou lent up and kissed him again.

"yes," ryou wispered, fully blushing. He didnt know why, but he felt safe in melvin's presents, safe in his arms. He just couldnt say no.

* * *

**_Yep, Another story._ Hope you like... I'm hopeing for long chapters for once...**


	2. Chapter 2 My mate

**In the few hours i pote the first chapter, i already got some reviews, so second chapter is up. yugioh isnt mine, blah blah blah, oh! and just being called a mate don't mean they are in deep love yet ;) trust me, I always have a plan. I'm only saying this, BEWARE KINDA SPOILIER: Melvin calls Ryou his mate to keep him safe from Bakura, and the outsider~ oooooooooooooo~ hehe ^-^ enjoy  
**

* * *

The night to fallow, Ryou changed to wolf. He hesitently walked outide to see a labador and a brown furred wolf walking side by side, the Lab waging his tail happily. A black wolf stepped out of another house fallowed by a golden-hair one that looked tierd. A shaggy-haired massive came out with a Yami behind it, looking the same as during the day. Bakura and Marik made their way to the center of houses. Melvin stepped into the night air, changeing instantly and padded behind Ryou.

"Whose hunting today?" Melvin said as he stepped in the center of town. The massive, the brown haired wolf, and the lab stepped up.

"Its Joey, me, and Kibia," the massive said, sounding like Duke. Melvin nodded and turned to Yami.

"Are you leaveing to feed?" Yami shook his head no. He fed yesterday, surely he didnt need to feed today. He could still teast the girl's blood anyway.

"There is a elk herd that made its way in our tarritory, by the three big rocks. They can't leave, curtisy of me, and have two calves. Attack the youngest," Bakura informed them as the three dashed into the forest. Yami went back into his house.

The black wolf spoke up, "What are the preperations to be done?" It was ishizu, her silky vioce comfirmed it.

"Yeah, or is there none, and I can go bed to bed?" The golden wolf, or Mai, asked, abit tempered from being woken up.

"None i can think of," Marik anwsered for Melvin. Mai Just walked back into her cabin she shared with Ishizu. The later turned to her brother's lover.

"Bakura, three human hunters are going to be in the woods in four days, think you can shadow us for the two days they are going to be hunting?"

Bakura grunted, he was already useing enought of his power to keep the elk in one place. He would be in Recovery tomarrow, meaning he would be wolf all day.

"Um, I could turn them away... I could send a deer running towards their town, They'd be more focused on that prey..." Ryou's voice drifted.

"And, tell me Ryou, how are you going to get a deer their way?" Bakura snaped, ignoreing the glare from Melvin. Ryou stole his duty, takeing care of the pack from harm. Ryou looked at the forest an an adalt buck stepped out and trotted over by the wolfs like it was normal. Bakura's mouth watered. They hadn't eaten for two day because of the food shortage.

"I... I can creat life and control it..." Ryou said, noticeing the hunger in all of the wolves eyes. "Go ahead," Ryou gave permission, and as soon as those words cam out, Ishizu, Bakura and Marik had pounced ontop of the deer and Bakura snapped the buck's neck. It gave a little battle before flopping down.

"Tell the hunters to come back, Bakura, we got food already," Melvin ordered, trying his best not to eat until the others came back. Bakura nodded with a growl and shadows sprung from his paws, snakeing into the woods, reaching the others fast. Bakura hated this new runt, but no one defies the Alpha, so he was forced to swallow his pride and accept the pup as a better provider. It didn't mean he liked Ryou at all though. It wasn't even an hour before the three who were hunting back tracked back home.

"So you want me to belive that a deer, no a BUCK, just walked in here?" Duke said, kinda pissed at what he tought was a prank. He finnaly go to lead a hunt in about two years, and they pull a stunt like this? Then the smell of fresh blood hit his nose. Joey and Kibia almost ran to the source. Sure enought, the carcass of a buck, and a plump one, was laying on the ground. Ryou was nowhere to be seen.

Melvin had held back from attacking the meat, but once he saw the rest of his pack , he took a bite, next to him was Marik. Everyone shoved up next to eachother to get a chance to eat. Soon the carcass was finished besides some guts and some bones. Marik looked around for Ryou, butcouldnt find him. He excused himself from his now-filled pack and entered the small wooden cabin to find hiw new mate under the covers. stepping into the non-moon filled room and changing human, Melvin moved to the bed. Under the covers, Ryou was still wolf. He must have exasted his powers. Melvin slipped into bed still naked. With his arms wrapped around Ryou, Sleep over took both.

* * *

Ryou's POV

It was mourning and I still hadn't turned human. Something snuggled into me, and i turned my head to see part of melvin's hair. The muscles i didn't even know i teansed relaxed. My ears perked up as i heard the door creak. I saw Marik walk in and close the door. I made my ay under the blanket to hide myself from him as he flipped on the electric light. I heard Melvin moan and he shifted, almost t-bagging my.

"What?" was the moaning words from my mate. I almosted growled as he half stepped on my tail, to change it from stepping on to an awkward stroke.

"Ryou... I couldn't find him awhere..." Marik's voice was unsertent, sad even. my ear dropped sadly, it was heart breaking to hear the concern in Marik's voice.

"I have an idea where he might be, don't worr, leave him alone for the day, and me too for that matter," Melvin's voice was so firm, so demanding, not like when he spoke to me. Marik shuffled out of the room, leaving the light on. I heard to door lock, yet Melvin wasright next to me. 'must be a power' I thought to myself as i crawled back up. Melvin rubbed my head slightly, still not fully woken up. I opned my mouth to opject, but all that came out was growls and barks to his ears, makeing him chuckle.

"Who's a good wolfy?" He said with a smirk. I lightly bit his hand to make him knock it off, the only effect was makeing him laugh. He leaned down and kissed my snout. I licked his face.

Melvin looked down at me. I crawled alittle and got up, stretching as I did so. I padded off the bed entending to find food, where ever it was. I, unlike most werewolfs, prefere my meals in the day, and vegan. Any meat was cooked, I didn't want to get infected by something uncureible.

I found it, a small bunch of fruits contianing apples, bananas, and grapes. I bite down without thinking on one of the apples, my mouth twisting with sourness. I heard Melvin laugh in bed, he was watching me. I sniffed for un-rotten food, and came across so dried meat. It looked well done, but i hated to eat meat, I always got reminded of the animal that died, so i left that and got back in bed hungry.

"So, you like fruits, huh?" Melvin said with a smirk as he drew me closer by wrapping his arms on my torso. I could only nod. "Today, lets go into town, its not tha far from here. You could pretend to be my pet." I snorted, but it was the only way to get food.

Melvin got up and dressed, I looked away from my naked mate as he did so. I felt something get tuged onto my neck, a caller. Melvin expertly wraped it around my neck, careful not to choke me. Then came the leash. It tugged gent;y at my neck as Melvin headed for the door. I sat down.

"Whats the matter boy?" Melvin turned to me. I Bit down on a Silk bag with coins and paper. Melvin Snatched it from me. "Good boy," he said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3 my weakness

We were in a car, kinda old, but it ran all the same. The fruits and veddgys (I don't know how to spell...) were sitting in bags in the backseat, besides a pickle, on which I was eating in the shotgun seat. I hated eating in this form, my snort was to long, i couldn't grab my food, my teeth weren't made for eating plants, I made a big mess, but I had to eat.

Melvin bought it all. Some how he had made a fortune over the years, and the older coins and bills were sold for even more money. The town we went to wasn't a town at all, it was city, Domino City. Sky scrapers towered above us in the topless car. I stuck my head out as we pasted by the high school, where teens were just getting out. I waged my tail as we past, happy to see teens like me. Melvin chuckled in the drivers seat and I sat back down in my seat properly.

He lazily patted my head, makeing me growl in return, catching an eye of a police man. He walked over by our convertible, still in perfect shape.

"Sir, is that your dog?" The man in uniform spoke with certainty and authority over Melvin. Melvin just smirked.

"Sure is, aren't ya, Puff Puff?" He said to me more then the police. I growled again, but quickly stopped as the officer loomed over the side of the car.

"Do you have his tags, and I can see he doesn't have a leash, against the law sir, all pets must be on a leash!" The officer spoke so demanding. If I could, I would have laughed, but panting was easier. Melvin looked shocked.

"T-Tags? On a dog? I'm sorry sir, but I'm not branding Ry- my pet, just to prove he's mine! He knows he's mine, I know he's mine, so why?" Melvin said defensively. The officer looked confused on to be shocked on Melvin's stupidity, or angry at Melvin's joke. I pawed the glove box and watch it fell open. I nusseled around for a thin bag that help any tags for dogs. I found one, Mai's. I pulled it out any way and dropped it in the officer's hands. He looked at me amazed.

"Cool trick you taught your dog, be glad to, I was going to send... Mai here to the pound and you in the cage," The officer was about to hand the tags back to Melvin but then I took them them from him and put them back in the glove box. Melvin looked at me funny as I stared straight ahead and panted. "I'll give ya off with a warning for no leash," The officer gave Melvin a slip of paper before walking away.

"Can you believe that human, Mai?" Melvin said jokingly. I just laid down and countiuned to chew my pickle as he drove off, to home. The was about to set, an hours top, and it would be bad to change infrount of all the humans.

We reached the turn into the forest. I let my nose pick up the scents around me. Nothing like the forest. I started to pant again as Melvin drov into the little settlement. Yami was outside flipping a knife in and out of its handle.

"Where were you?" He growled as I kept my low position to hide from him.

"Cool down Yami, I only bought some food," Melvin reasoned and got a few bags from the back to prove his point. Yami growled again and his eyes went from a amber-purple to a blood-red.

"I can't 'cool down' Melvin! You know you of all people can't be out long! That mut you brought back yesterday is gone, Bakura was right! We should have never trusted him, he could be telling the witchs our were-abouts, or the... The demons! FUCK! Melvin, do you know what you did to this pack? You have risked our lives!" Melvin didn't even flinch at those words.

"Yami, Look, Ryou won't do anything to endanger us," Melvin kept a cool voice.

"How long do you want us to believe that? How long do you want us to _**play friends**_, Melvin?" Ishizu's voice cut through the air, tearing at my heart. _They were just pretending to care?_

"We want that pup out Melvin, if he hasn't already told the rest of the world were we are!" Joey. Ryou began to whimper.

"Look, Ryou is ok guys, he won't harm us!" Melvin defended.

"We don't want that bull crap until you tell us where he is, to the point Melvin!" Mariks voice was cold, harsh.

I was shaking. I couldn't let them see how weak I was that just a little bit of power use made my change for the day, but I also couldn't have them banish me, not again. I shakily got up and pounced from the car, I kept my eyes closed for fear of what I would see.

"Bakura, knock sense into Melvin, we all know you hate that pup!" I was pushed when someone called Bakura, I panicked and opened my eyes, dashing for Melvin.

"R-Ryou?" Marik called as he looked into my Chocolate eyes. I curled my tail in-between my legs and backed up more behind Melvin.

"Ryou has been with me all day, and all night at that. He's trust worthy!" Melvin called, gently resting his hand on my head. I saw how every one froze at the sigh of me. I pressed myself in the back of melvin's knees, my legs shaking from fright of knowing i would be killed for weakness.

"Then why did he hide from us?" Yami objected. Melvin shrugged.

"Ever sense last night, Ryou was wolf, I couldn't speak to him. In the mourning, he wouldn't touch the dried meat that hangs in my room, but went for the fruit, I think he's vegan, but we can't know until either he goes human, or we go wolf." I watched as they all started up a chat like i couldn't hear. If I wasn't so scared, I would be mad.

* * *

**SOOO... sense i have had such great reviews, i posted the first three chapters in one night, i will start on the forth, maybe have it up tomarrow, maybe the next day. I want to have al those good M rated sex, and if you want some of that, chack out Slave Master, its a gemshipping/ and what ever Yami and Ryou are. it does have rape though, and lots of it... so review if you want death shipping sex **


	4. Chapter 4 My power

Melvin had ordered me inside. I paced endlessly on the ground, turning human when i knew it night time was half over. I slumped onto the big bed, placing my hands over my eyes. I just got accepted by someone, just to learn two days after that I'm not accepted, that it was all an order. I glanced at the shaded window. No, if I ran now, then they would never give me a chance. I would be hunted down and killed. I looked at the door, no Melvin told me to go inside for a reason. I got up again and walked to the window.

i touched one of the boards and saw it wither away. If it once had life, I can still control it. I smirked and touched another, then the last. the window shined moonlight on my face. I started to laugh as I changed. I welcomed the sight of my tail. My ears growing up, my mouth changing. I howled, and started to chase my tail. I heard the door creak, but I was determined to catch the fluffiness.

"Ryou?" It was a hesitant call from outside. I stopped and laid down on my back, panting happily.

"Yes?" I called out. I saw Marik pad into the room.

"I heard umm... howling?" Marik asked, searching for the word.

"Why yes, yes you did. That was me, because I'm fine, no, I'm happy! say whats the word on me?" I asked him. He glanced at me with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Have you lost it Ryou? Oh god Ra, did you crack?" His voice had fear, a lot of it.

"No, but have you heard on whether i stay here, or if they will kill me?" I bent my head the farthest it would go to improve my point.

"Ryou, we would never hurt you, and... you can stay," Marik breathed out the last part. It was true, but it was kinda difficult to say to a person that thinks your friendship was an order. Ryou waged his tail causing a thump thump. Marik didn't ask about the window.

I got back up and stretched. Controlling death made me happy for some reason, and then you feel tired. I walked up to the top of the bed and curled up to sleep, hearing the faint door close as Marik left the cabin.

When i woke up, I was human, and in Melvin's arms. I yawned then untangled myself from Melvin and stretched. It felt good to be human again. I groggily walked up to the fridge, the large steel box holding my food. Fruits upon fruits were still in the bags. I looked in the draws were we kept the carrots, lettuce, and all those good stuff. I picked up a cabbage and bit down, enjoying the taste. These were hard to find in the wild.

Melvin stirred in the bed. I moved to sit at the small table and kept eating. I enjoyed the sunshine on my back, warming it. Melvin got up and stretched, smacking his lip.

"'Mourning," I called out when I swallowed the food in my mouth. Melvin turned to look at me and smiled. I took another bite, now half finished. I wanted to eat as fast as i could to go back to bed. I was up for most of the night, and the night before. I didn't get much sleep. Melvin wrapped his arms around my neck.

"So, what are we doing today, little pup?" He asked. I shrugged, causing Melvin to drop his arms.

"I'm going to be in bed, I'm tired, I've barely slept and I-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Melvin kissed me.

"You go to bed, you'll do something more the sleep," He said with a smirk as he pulled away from me, causing me to blush. He gently cupped my face and edged my up towards the bed. I stayed where I was.

"Melvin, why did you tell the others in the pack to be kind to me?" I asked, still hurt a little.

"Ryou, I wanted them to give you a chance. They trust no one, do you know how long it took the to except a vampire in their mists? Yami has only been here for a hundred years, and they still watch him closely."

"Well, why are people after you, the witches and the demons? What did you do?" I responded, I wanted to know, and I had a right to know.

"Ryou, there are answers you don't want to know," He told me so gently, I almost believed it.

"Melvin, I'm your mate, and I demand to know!" I almost shouted at him. He flinched.

"Ryou, trust me," He was pleading, no begging.

"How can I? Are you going to keep everything from me?" I was mad. I felt tears rising from my eyes. Melvin took a step back, giving me room.

"No, Ryou, i-"

"Melvin, just get out, I want to be alone," I snapped at him, not letting him apoligise. He walked out the door, obeying me. I sighed and walked to the bed. I fell asleep curled up without Melvin.

I was sitting on a stool outside our cabin. How dare he, a little runt, order me out of my own house? I shook my head. I needed him. He said he could control life. He must be powerful. I remembered last night. I had fought to keep the rest of the pack together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry... I've been busy...**

_**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

_I saw a brunette witch named "Tea" was fighting Melvin, screaming some thing like 'give me the boy'! I was in a cage, I could see other witches and some demons fight the rest of the pack. A dragon with white scales and piercing blue eyes was attached to Joey, I heard snippets of " SETO IS MINE!" and the such from both parties. Mean while, Seto was fighting Duke, wait, what? Duke was over Kaiba, biting on Kibia's neck, drawing blood, while Kaiba was kicking and snarling at the massive. Ishizu and Mai were fighting together with a pack of demons, badly losing. Yami was fighting off a guy witch with brown hair that stood up in the front, who started all his battle cries with "My hair-". I whimpered and tried to get out of the cage. Bakura walked up and into my vision, fury was hot in his eyes. _

"_MARIK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, MUTT!" Bakura screamed and lunged for my cage, toppling it over. What did he say? Marik was dead? No, I couldn't have killed Marik. It was all a mistake._

_"This is al your fault RYOU! All the fighting, all the deaths!" Bakura countuined to shout. It couldn't be though... but, I knew it was, If i never joined the pack, This would have never happened... _

I woke up gasping for air, suddenly realising I needed some. Sun streamed the room from the window I tore the board from last night. The dream I had was fresh in my mind. I got a glass of water, anything to calm my nerves. Was that a vison? Would it happen? These questions pluged my brain. I needed Melvin, I needed distraction. Where was he? Oh yeah, I kicked him out...

I was out the door in less then a minute. I spotted Melvin on top of a newly made house, putting the roof on. Bakura was up there working with Melvin, with Marik holding a latter. Mai and Ishizu were talking with Duke and Yami. Joey and Seto were not to be found. I pin-pointed Melvin and walked over. Marik greeted me with a smile i did not return. He slowly frowned and looked another way.

"Well, the roofs done now," I heard Bakura say. Melvin started down the latter with Bakura soon after. I stood off to the side as they both got a towel from Mark and wiped their faces. I took it as my cue to go up and tug on Melvin's sleave. He looked at me with indifference.

"Melvin, room, now," I said, not caring if it wasnt a sentence. The dream kept regoing in my head. I needed him NOW. I turned and walked briskly inside in the room i doubed mine. Melvin was quick to fallow. As soon as he was in I closed the door and locked it.

"Ryou? What is it?" Melvin inquired. No, Melvin didnt need to know about my vision, no dream. It can't be a vision.

"I need you," The only thing I could think about. Distraction. Thats what I need. A distraction. Melvin. I need Melvin. I pulled the blond to the bed and set him on his back. I was to rid both of our clothes.

"Ryou?" Melvin asked again. No, cant talk. I kissed him, hoping he would get the message. He kssed back and our gently kiss turned to a fight of nipping and sucking and pulling. I got over him and He split and looked at me wit lustful eyes. I grabbed, no _clenched_ the sheets near his head. I sat down fast on his almost hard member. I grunted in pain as Melvin groaned at the vigin passage being givein to him. The vision of Melvin fighting Tea came back. I violently started to ride Melvin, trying hard to make it pleasurable. Finnally I found the spot that made those nastey thought go away, the spot that made me see bright white and made me cry out in pleasure. I started to focuse there. Loving the feeling now. Melvin under me was graoning as his hand were on my hips. We were panting, hard, like the givin animals we were. I shivered as a tanned hand grabbed my almost hard dick and pumped. It wasn't long before I cummed, and then Melvin. I passed out.


End file.
